


Как можно спать, когда мое сердце так громко бьется рядом?

by Rassda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из Дина никудышный пациент.<br/>Перевод фика "how can you sleep with my heart so loud?", автор Signe (oxoniensis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как можно спать, когда мое сердце так громко бьется рядом?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [how can you sleep with my heart so loud?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/969140) by [Signe (oxoniensis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe). 



> Бета: 80 миль в час

 

 

Из Дина никудышный пациент, слишком молчаливый, слишком неподвижный.  
  
Сэму больше нравится, когда тот жалуется.  
  
На улице снег, съедает все звуки. Мягкие большие снежинки, которые тают только на дорожках из соли. Они впитывают свет, и трудно сказать, какое сейчас время суток, когда вокруг все серо-молочное.  
  
В комнате не слышно других звуков, кроме тихих шагов Сэма, который бродит по комнате в одних носках, и рваного дыхания Дина. Иногда переворачивается страница.  
  
По ночам слышны крики, лисы. Звуки такие, как будто они умирают, правда во время секса люди тоже издают такие звуки, как будто они умирают. С утра на снегу видны следы, танцующие отпечатки лап. Следы птиц тоже есть, хрупкие и беспорядочные. Падающий снег быстро их скрывает, и когда вечером поднимается ветер, снег осыпается с тонких веток молодого тополя на заднем дворе.  
  
Заняться больше нечем, можно только читать или смотреть. Сэм делает вид, что читает, хотя на самом деле он больше смотрит, пусть даже ему видно только немытые волосы, торчащие из сваленных в кучу спальных мешков.  
  
Под половицами бегают крысы, острые коготки цокают под полом. Но только по ночам. Сэм говорит Дину, что если им придется остаться тут еще дольше, придется их ловить и есть. У Дина получается показать Сэму средний палец – ему становится лучше. Завтра Сэм спросит у него, пожарят они крыс или стушат.  
  
Дин дает Сэму обнимать себя всю ночь, Сэм лежит на краю, задница свешивается с матраса, потому что Дин занял середину, но падать все равно некуда. Дин дышит ровнее, тише, когда Сэм обнимает его, прижимая ладони к груди. И сердце Сэма бьется легче, когда рядом сердце Дина и можно примериться к его ритму. Сэм спит, просыпаясь, когда просыпается Дин, через каждые два часа, чтобы попить или принять лекарства.  
  
На четвертый день окна засыпаны снегом, его так много, что он не тает от соли. Сэм последние два дня не расчищает дорожку к дому – он никуда не собирается. Хотя снег прекращается, слабое дневное солнце приходит на смену метели.  
  
На пятый день Дин начинает требовать.  
  
Требовать пиво и бургеры – двойной чизбургер с маринованными огурцами и картошку фри. Еще он хочет, чтобы Сэм его обтер. Сэм приносит ему суп из пакета и чай. Дин смотрит недобро, но пьет. Потом он не засыпает снова, лежит и жалуется, что вся кожа чешется, поэтому Сэм кивает ему мокрую тряпку и говорит, чтобы тот обтерся сам. Когда Дин бросает тряпку обратно, она приземляется на книгу Сэма - мазила, наверняка он целился Сэму в лицо.  
  
Сэм кладет еще один матрас рядом этим вечером. Наверное, сейчас Дин захочет больше места. Он все еще не спит, когда Дин закидывает на него сверху свой спальный мешок и толкает. «Холодно», - говорит он и кашляет. На этот раз не по правде, но Сэм не спорит, когда Дин подсовывает холодные пятки ему под ноги.  
  
На шестой день они тихо занимаются сексом, и все у них хорошо.

 


End file.
